By the Russian Patent No 2057040 and the Russian Patent No 2173644 there is provided a usage of developed center wing as a lifting surface area upon a propulsion with the help of air cushion. By means of the Russian Patent No 2057040 there is also provided with a considerable air part take-off from a flow, which is behind a propeller for an implementation of the air cushion under the center wing at an area, defined by means of retractable skirts. The air take-off for a creation of the static air cushion from the thrust propeller is provided by the Application No 94044419 for the Russian Patent. An accommodation of the propeller inside an external annular cowl and the air take-off before it for the air cushion implementation are provided by the USSR Certificate of Authorship No1511170.